In Darkness
by Mrrudeboy
Summary: Harry has left Hogwarts, and been hiding away for three years. His friends have not heard from him. It is as if he has vanished off the face of the planet. This intrigues Draco as he continues reading the daily prophet. And thus a strange and intriguing adventure begins. Alternate Universes and parallel worlds involved


**Fan fiction**

Title: In Darkness  
Disclaimer:J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit. Any titles, characters, chapter names do not belong to me but other authors.  
Pairings: Harry P/Draco M  
Rating: M  
Warnings: There is hurt, angst and romance. A lot of gay smut towards the middle and end. There may even be gruesome deaths so if this is not for you, please do not read.  
Summary: Harry has left Hogwarts, and been hiding away for three years. His friends have not heard from him. It is as if he has vanished off the face of the planet. This intrigues Draco as he continues reading the daily prophet. And thus a strange and intriguing adventure begins. Alternate Universes and parallel worlds involved.  
Authors Notes: This is the first story in the Trilogy, named Into the Fire. The story will be my first one on here so please read and review. I would like to hear any and all comments, constructive criticism and reviews. If any of you have any ideas on story's I can do. Please PM me and ill get back to you

**In Darkness**

**Captive**

It was dark and gloomy, the sky was overcast. He could not see any stars or even the moon. As he walked down a cobbled road on the outskirts of London, something tingled at his senses. Something was very wrong. He could feel it in his very bones, a cold chill creeping up his spine, his mind racing with thoughts he couldn't control. As he reached the end of the cobbled road and turned a corner into a dark alleyway, before he could have time to react, a strange ominous wind blew around him, and some wispy silvery stream of wind started to encircle him rapidly, spinning around him like a vortex. He pulled out his wand yelling "Protego" and even as the shield rose it didn't seem to have any effect. He cast a few more spells of the top of his head at the silvery wind, and yet nothing changed or happened. The wispy silvery stream of wind started turning blue in luminescence, and he could feel himself being lifted by some invisible strings. Everything went pitch black, his head spinning; he grimaced and braced himself for whatever was going to come his way. He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of what he might see. A few seconds later, he fell on solid ground crumpled in a heap breathing very heavily. He opened his eyes, looking up to the sky. It was bright blue with a hot red sun beaming. 'That's not possible' he thought. It was only midnight a few seconds ago, how could it be possibly daybreak now? His thoughts raced and raced, not knowing what to think, not knowing what was happening or where he even was. However, one thing was clear to him. Whatever that wispy silvery wind was that turned blue, it took him and put him somewhere he didn't know. All he could do would be to use his knowledge of survival and hope he could find some help somewhere, and maybe find some information. After gathering those few thoughts, he collapsed onto the ground into a heavy sleep due to exhaustion.

He could feel himself being carried, he was sure of that. Someone or many someone's where carrying him from his shoulders and legs. But where were they taking him? His fighting instincts kicked in, he opened his eyes, pulled his wand out mouthed several spells, flying through the air and landing a few feet ahead of the people who was carrying him. They looked shocked, however before he could react, the peoples hands suddenly became occupied by what looked like tall wooden white washed staves, and within seconds, the tips of each staff flashed and his arms snapped to his sides, his legs snapped together. He could not move, and fell to the floor. His captives casually walked over to him, mouthing in some language he couldn't understand. They picked up his wand, and pocketed it, their staves were gone again. They picked him up again from the shoulders and legs, and continued to carry him to some place he didn't know. However, as suddenly as his arms had snapped to his sides and legs snapped together, he suddenly felt very tired, and within seconds, his eyes were shut. He was asleep.

He awoke, wondering what he was laid upon. It felt soft, like a mattress, it felt as if he had covers over him. He opened his eyes and saw he was laid in a bed, 'strange' he thought. He tried to flex his fingers, his arms, his legs, and found he could move. He looked to his left and saw a wooden box at the side of the bed, with his wand upon it, and his round glasses. He put on his glasses and pocketed his wand for he was still clothed. Looking around, he noticed he was in some kind of hut. It looked quite shabby, but simple. A bed, a wooden box, some drapes and a rug that looked to be made of animal skin. He looked ahead and saw a drape over what usually would have been a wooden door. He got off the bed and walked over to it, lifting the drape and exiting the hut. What he saw next was unexplainable, astonishing. Light beamed down at him, he looked to the sky and saw it was bright blue with a flaring red sun burning brightly high above. No clouds in sight. He looked out to the horizon and saw mountains upon mountains, and in front of him were more huts with different coloured, patterned drapes hanging over the doorways. All the huts were placed circling around the field, a fire blazed in the centre of the field. There was people walking around, cloaked in white long cloaks, hoods over their heads. All this was just too strange. However when one of the cloaked figures saw he was standing just outside his doorway, the figure walked over to him, and directed him back into his hut. Pointing to the bed he had laid on, he went and sat on it. The cloaked figure continued to stand in the doorway.  
"Who are you, where am i?" He asked the cloaked figure.  
"All questions will be answered soon," The figure replied. "Stay until someone comes."

The white cloaked figure departed at the last of his sentence. He was so confused, his thoughts racing. He didn't dare cast any spells, for he didn't know anything about the people he was surrounded by, the world in which he was on, and what these people were capable of. All he could do was sit and wait for someone to come. After some time had passed, he could hear scuffling of feet walking by the doorway, and hushed whispering. He tried to focus on what was being said, but he couldn't make out what was being said and gave up. Then the drape of his doorway lifted, and a figure in a deep dark red cloak walked through, releasing the drape so it dropped again covering the doorway.  
"What is your name child?" the red cloaked figure asked.  
"My name is Harry Potter," Harry replied.  
"Ah, Mr Potter," The figure started, "we have been awaiting your arrival for many a year. I suppose you have a substantial amount of questions you would like to ask me, however you must listen and take in what I tell you for you to comprehend what is happening. All questions will be answered when I am finished."  
"ok," Harry replied, more submissively than he would of liked.  
"First of all, my name is Arsha, Elder Arsha," Arsha told him. "You have been brought here because this planet needs a saviour. We know of the prophecies foretold on planet earth, and we know of the war with the dark lords your world has faced. Grindlewald, Voldermort, and we know of the great wizard who helped you to win that war, Dumbledore. We know why you survived and we know who you are and what you have done to survive and win. Now our world is in peril of a Dark Lord who we need to vanquish to restore peace and balance to our world, and so we summoned you here in order to help us, as you're the only one in the universe to have survived a Dark Lord and defeat one. Your power is so significant we believe you are the one we have been searching for all these years. The chosen one."  
Elder Arsha sounded very sincere, and Harry could not believe his ears. His thoughts started racing around his brain, he was so confused, so many questions, he didn't know where to start first.  
"I see the questions written upon your face child, but do not fear, they will be answered in time. You are probably wondering how we managed to stop you so easily when you attacked back on the Burning plains of Chevrea, and the answer is simple. Here on our home world of Vard, magic is everywhere. It is thick in the air, and so much more than Earth that our spells, incantations and such are far more powerful than what they would be on earth. The magic on here is so much more powerful that, if we truly wanted to, we could intake all the raw energy around this planet and use it to destroy earth, or create life. As impossible as it sounds, it is very probable. There are things magic enables us to do without the use of what you call wands. We use staves, we can channel our magic through arrows or swords, or we can simply use our hands. Most of us don't even need to mouth a spell or incantation to get the desired to result. All we have to do is think the spell, visualize it happening, will it to happen, and it will happen. That is how we stopped you so fast before you had time to come up with some protection. However if you had successfully come up with some good protective spell, it might have been powerful, but not powerful enough to stop us from penetrating it. That is the beauty of our world, magic is increased a hundred fold here than in comparison to earth. Magic gives life here, it helps the plants to grow, fields of green grass to stay green and healthy. It fuels most of our contraptions we use on a daily basis. Here, we can do almost anything with the raw magical energy that surrounds us. However, a Dark Lord has risen from the ashes of the energy we believe came from your home world, earth. We believe it is the essence of Grindlewald and Voldermort, fused together and planted in some evil person who's only intent is to destroy. The Dark Lord has no name either, and he has been feeding of the raw energy, collecting it, storing it in objects such as crystals, gems and such. He has been using it to destroy the life this planet has spent many years creating. We need your help Harry Potter, will you help us?"  
Harry felt that was the best explanation he was going to get for him being here. Nevertheless, he could not help but feel moved at the Elders speech.  
"I will help you Elder Arsha, on the condition that you teach me your ways, so I may better understand this world, and my task at hand."  
"Thank you Mr Potter," Elder Arsha said with glee, "For now, rest, I do not wish to tire your mind with more information than you can handle. Rest, and we shall speak later."

Draco was sat reading the daily prophet again in his living room, when he came across an article on Harry Potter. The Ministry had put in a special notice regarding him. '_This is a special notice going out to the entire magical community. A worldwide hunt has begun in search of Mr Harry Potter, who has been missing from the wizarding world for over three years. We are encouraging every witch and wizard to report any news on Harry Potter's whereabouts. His friends and family miss him terribly, and have not heard anything. Perhaps the war has taken its toll on Mr Potter, and he has committed suicide, however, should anyone have any information, even if you think it won't be worth hearing, the Ministry of Magic would like to hear it. There is a reward of fifty thousand galleons to anyone who can find Mr Potter or give us his exact location'.  
_'Wow' Draco thought, they really do want to know where he is pretty badly. This presented many opportunities for Draco. The first was the reward would do him greatly for his own business he would like to start. The second would be if he found the so called saviour of the world, he would be able to clear all negativity of him, all suspicions of his former past would be gone, he would be the hero. The one in the spotlight for a change. But why had Potter been in hiding in the first place? Why did he seclude himself from the rest of the population, magical and muggle alike? It just did not make sense one bit. He had saved the world from the Dark Lord, and he just simply disappeared. And since when did I care about Potter? I offered him my hand in friendship back in our first year and he refused it. So why should I care about Potter? As much as Draco tried, his thoughts kept going back to Potter, and his little disappearing act. Well, he would just have to look for him and end this idiocy created by Potter. He started by walking to his door, placing his black jacket on, and walking out onto the cobbled streets, and finding an alleyway and apparated.

Hermione and Ron where sat in the living room tending to their child George when they heard a knock on the door. Startled Ron quickly rose with a questioning look at Hermione who simply shrugged her shoulders. Ron got to the door and opened it, only to be surprised at who he saw standing there.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron sniped.  
"Have you read the prophet today?" Malfoy replied calmly. "It seems the wizarding world has still not seen its famous chosen one yet."  
"So?" Ron interrupted, "Harry has been missing for years, he is probably enjoying the quite life somewhere abroad."  
"I don't think so," Malfoy chided. "We both know how vast the wizarding world is, and the fact not a single person has in the world has seen Potter is astonishing to say the least. And the fact the Ministry of Magic has decided to reward anyone fifty thousand Galleons to anyone who can give them Potter, or his exact whereabouts is even more astonishing in itself, wouldn't you say?"  
"I Suppose," Said Ron, not looking so sure of himself now. "Why don't you come in?"  
Draco walked in through the door, took off his jacket and hung it up, took off his black polished shoes and walked into the lounge to be seated on the sofa. He looked around the lounge taking in the details. The room did look quite nice. One wall was painted chocolate while the others where cream. He was seated on a Chocolate patterned material sofa with some beautifully patterned cushions. It was definitely homey, and he did feel comfortable.  
"So why are you here Draco?" Hermione asked him. Draco looked her, surprise evident upon his facial features, more at the fact Hermione was extraordinarily polite to him, and she had used his first name so soon.  
"I came to see if either of you know anything regarding Potter's disappearance," Draco told her.  
"Why would we know anything?" Hermione asked. "Our friend vanished a few months after the war ended. Never to be seen again. He told no one anything. He didn't trust anyone. He kept to himself. Everything he knew he was going to do, he kept to himself. No one saw this coming, and despite what Ron says, the fact he has been missing for over three years is a mystery, and it worries me."  
"I had thought as much," Draco replied diligently. "I am going to start investigating some possibilities. I think the best thing to start with would be where he was living."  
"But no one knows where he went Draco," Hermione said hastily.  
"True, but then someone has to know something. Some one must know of some places Harry would of liked to have lived in, someone will have seen him, they will be simply too afraid to say anything, or they wont say anything because they cant be sure if who they saw was Harry."  
"Why are you so intent on finding Harry?" Ron asked as he came in with a tray of cups full of tea. "It isn't as if you ever cared about him."  
"Ron that's enough," Hermione scolded, "our friend has been missing and only now after such a long time has someone decided it is worth going out there and searching for him. I would take Draco's help regardless of the past."  
Draco inclined his head at Hermione, in thanks for her quick remarks to Ron's prejudices.  
"Harry always wanted to live the quite life," Hermione started. "He liked the sound of small villages. And I only know of a few he would probably want to live in. But we have already been there and found no traces of Harry being there."  
"Then perhaps we are missing something," Draco replied thoughtfully, thinking as he spoke. "Harry must of known someone would look for him eventually. He would have used a number of charms, wards, spells and such to protect himself from anyone finding him. Things to change his appearance, his voice, perhaps his behavioural habits so no one would recognise him at all. And I know of many spells and such that could do those things. But magic leaves traces, and each trace belongs to each individual who casts the spells. I'm sure there will be something somewhere you might of missed."  
"It is possible, but I cant think of any spells that would show us Harry's traces despite all those charms and wards he would of placed to cover them," said Hermione.  
"I think I know of one or two," Draco replied, staring out at the wall, as if deep in thought. "They are dark, but they will get the job done."  
"I don't really care as long as it finds our friend," Hermione told him.  
"Good, then here's what we are going to do."  
And so Draco plotted and planned with Hermione and Ron.

It was in the dark of night, half past midnight when Draco, Ron and Hermione were traversing through a small village they believed Harry would of lived in. The place they were searching was called Christon, North Somerset. The place didn't have a great deal there judging by its surroundings. There looked to be tones of fields and farms, cottages and small buildings in the area. A perfect hiding place for Potter. Of course to the east he had a busy motorway but to the northwest, west was the coast. And everyone knew how Harry liked to be near the coast. They searched near a cottage and looked out to an open field. Draco could tell magic had been cast here, he just couldn't tell if it was Harry who had been the caster. But he was determined to find out. Draco cast a few dark magic spells and the very air shimmered around him. He could detect the natural traces of the magic that had resonated here. He looked up at Hermione.  
"Potter was here," Draco announced. "But these traces are old, I would say a few weeks old, by the dissipation of the traces. But they also show a trace of apparition."  
"Your telling me Harry was here and he apparated somewhere?" Hermione replied startled at the revelation. They had finally found some clue as to where Harry had been.  
"Yea that's exactly what I am saying," Draco replied. "We can follow the trace of Harry's apparition and find out where he landed, and go hopefully go from there."  
So Draco cast another spell to enable him to follow the traces of Potters apparition, grabbing Ron and Hermione's arms, he spun on the spot with deliberation and vanished in the air. When he opened his eyes, he was standing on a street surrounded by lots of buildings, closed shops and stores. There was a sign that read 'Brick Lane'. Draco cast a spell and slowly followed the detected traces that led him down a cobbled alleyway, and without warning, the traces vanished.  
"That's odd," Draco merely said out loud.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"Harry's magical traces have simply vanished," Draco replied, "they end here. There doesn't seem to be any continuation of his traces, they just end here."  
"But that isn't possible," Hermione interjected. "If Harry was still alive and on this planet, there would still be some faint trace of his magic lying around somewhere."  
"But that's just it Granger, there is no more traces, it ends here."  
Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances.  
What could possibly have happened to Harry Potter for him to simply vanish without a trace? What could have caused his magical traces to simply end? Draco knew one thing for sure, something incredibly dangerous, and powerful, beyond anyone's imagination had happened here, and he was going to find out what.


End file.
